The Sealing of Naruto
by Trilonias
Summary: Hinata had a desire. When she was given a means to obtain that desire, she needed a push to actually do it... and when that push finally came to shove, Hinata wouldn't be the only one facing the consequences. Now if anyone could figure out what she did...
1. The Sealing

Hinata Hyuuga was nervous. She was often nervous, but this wasn't her normal nervousness. In fact, nothing she was doing right now was normal. Normal for her right now would be nervous for her test the next day in her room, trying to fall asleep, if not already there. Instead, she had snuck in to her crush's home, writing out a very complicated seal. So many things that she would not normally be doing! Of course she would be nervous.

Hinata didn't know how many hours had already passed, after all, she had to make sure no one saw or heard her and what she was doing took time. In fact, she had already spent time sneaking away from her room, into her crush's home, cleaning and clearing the area she would first be working in, and was even now etching out the last of the seals she had figured into her research. She dreaded and yet looked forward to the next part very much.

She nervously glanced around as she stood, naked and surveyed her work. Her blush was still going strong, ever since she made sure her blonde crush was completely naked as she had to start drawing the seals over him, the seals on her body having been done first. The room itself was also covered in seals, but centered over where she would have to go, and where her crush, Naruto Uzumaki already was.

If only she wasn't driven to this… she could have let nature taken its course, and in time, perhaps they could have fallen in love naturally. Naruto would eventually win the villagers support, and she would eventually catch his attention and love. If only they could have free reign to do so! But she wouldn't delude herself any longer. Not after having read that book and having her eyes opened.

It was time. Slowly, and unknowingly sensually, Hinata walked over where to her Naruto-kun – at least in her mind – was and swallowed nervously.

_C'mon, you made it this far already… now to finally make Naruto yours truly!_ Hinata firmly thought to herself. She reminded herself of the little book she found, and quickly, before she lost her nerve again, begin to lubricate herself and Naruto using an item she left on the nightstand nearby for this purpose.

Naruto moaned, almost scaring Hinata from her task if she hadn't remembered that this was suppose to happen. Desire was already beginning to burn through her, and she knew that Naruto would soon awaken to her ministrations. Almost too young to do this, but Hinata knew that unless she did something now, she wouldn't have the time later… too many others would see to that. They would try to interfere, her family most definitely.

Once she felt that she couldn't last much longer and that both she and Naruto were properly lubricated, she positioned herself directly over him, her body glistening with sweat. Gulping once more, she impaled herself upon his shaft, pain causing her to gasp loudly. She was really doing this! Slowly, she began to move up and down, the pain slowly receding as she did so, being replaced with pleasure.

The seals reacted.

* * *

Naruto awoke blearily. He had the strangest dream… it was as if some girl willingly got naked atop of him and did something… Naruto wasn't sure what she did in the dream, but it certainly felt very good.

The alarm buzzed incessantly, trying its best to rouse Naruto from his dreams. _Turn it off please. _Grumbling, Naruto groped for the clock, wondering why he got the vague feeling something was off – or rather, he felt different. More than felt, actually.

_Mmm, Naruto-kun…_

An internal alarm seemed to go off. Since when did he, Naruto, refer to himself as such? Much less in a suggestive way! His mind sluggishly tried to come to terms with how different and… wonderful (yes that was it – wonderful!) he felt. And where was that damn alarm clock?

Something (_thing?_) shifted against Naruto, and he froze. What if that dream, Naruto thought, wasn't actually a dream? His mind giggled. Slowly, as if disbelieving such a thing could even be thought of, Naruto reexamined what he considered his last few thoughts. And then, very slowly, he looked away from the wall he first opened his eyes and blinked.

Suddenly, for the first time since Naruto desperately sought for attention, he found himself speechless and gaping.

* * *

Two bowls of ramen sat untouched in front of Naruto, something that greatly worried Hinata. She was unaccustomed to the way he kept glancing at her, and then flick his eyes towards his bedroom. Doubts began to arise, but she squashed them before they even half-formed.

At long last, Naruto spoke. "So…" _I guess it wasn't a dream…_

"No, it wasn't, Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled. _Wait…_

"I hadn't said anything…" _yet…_

"But… didn't you say it wasn't a dream…?" _mind-reading? Nothing was mentioned in the little black book about that…_

Naruto got a horrified expression as Hinata's face took on a contemplative look.

"What book? Mind-reading? Hinata…" _what did you do? _Naruto voice trembled in fear with each word shaking a bit more.

Hinata instantly took on a contrite expression, hoping to calm Naruto down. Especially since she started realizing they were sharing thoughts and emotions. She wasn't sure if the book was a godsend or not anymore.

"I'm so sorry! I… just… I…" _oh, Naruto, I just wanted you to notice me… to ask ME out. I wanted you… to be with you… and so much more…_

Naruto gaped at Hinata when he realized someone HAD acknowledged him, and that he completely missed it. He was so shocked that he just sat there, frozen, unthinking. Hinata fidgeted.

The alarm chimed.

Hinata and Naruto both blinked before Naruto remembered why he had the alarm set.

"Oh crap."

They weren't sure who said it, as it was a mutual feeling as they rushed to the Academy. The time for introspection was up.


	2. The First Hurdle

Iruka Umino was irked. Naruto and Hinata had arrived just seconds before they would be considered late, but while Naruto made a fool of himself and distracted almost everyone from their tardiness, Iruka was one of the few to notice that they came together, from the same direction. It wasn't the only thing he noticed, but as today was the day they took the final test to become ninja, he felt that he would have to bring this up with them later. Even if they were about to turn 13, and become legal adults, they shouldn't be doing things at such a young age. It wasn't like anyone was out for their deaths already.

Nonetheless, as the others watched Naruto, Hinata was able to go and sit in the back, unnoticed. She was very grateful for that, along with the fact that she wasn't sitting near anyone who could tell that she was no longer a virgin. And Naruto wouldn't be either, she was glad to note. Only Iruka's yelling at Naruto was able to allow her to finally relax. That was when Mizuki Touji entered the room, tests in hand.

When Naruto got his test, he was confused. His test seemed different, somehow. Hinata blinked, and tried to focus, her test staring innocently up at her. She didn't know how or why, but she and Naruto seemed to be looking at the same, if different, tests. It was really very weird and disconcerting. Maybe if she used her Byakugan? She could almost feel Naruto agreeing with her, which was just adding to the list of things that she helped make happened.

After all, she didn't actually know everything the seal she had enacted did. It seemed shared senses and thoughts (or at least, active thoughts. Naruto felt that he was learning a hell of a lot just from her thinking, but it wasn't all at once.). So after a quick glance around, she quietly activated her Byakugan, and looked at both tests.

_Strange, why does Naruto's/my test have a genjustu on it?_

"Hinata! No cheating! Please turn off your Byakugan."

Hinata smiled sheepishly before obeying Iruka. But now they knew something was off, as Naruto's test didn't match up with anyone else's. That's when Naruto thought of something.

_Hey, how about if you can control my body at the same time you do your test? That way we only have to do one test! And we can ignore mine!_

It sounded like a great idea, and after a few false starts – Naruto had to consciously relax and let her command his body, a very weird feeling when it worked – Hinata was doing just that.

Iruka internally frowned when he noticed that Hinata and Naruto were doing their tests in sync. It was the weirdest thing he ever saw. He was the only one who noticed, and even then only because he was specifically looking at the two. There was something strange going on here…

* * *

The testing went fairly well, right up until Naruto had to do the Ninjustu portion. Hinata had already received her headband, and was just waiting with the rest of the class that had already finished. But when she felt Naruto's crushing disappointment, hers just added more weight, and she couldn't enjoy it when they received the speech before they were let out.

Unfortunately, before she could try and find Naruto, two Hyuuga branch members had already come to whisk her away. Their faces betrayed nothing, but Hinata knew that they were there to ensure she made it to see her father. It was likely that her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, knew she was missing from the compound last night. A quiver of fear wormed its way into heart, even as she felt Naruto perk up.

Though why Mizuki wanted to give Naruto a make up test bothered the young girl. She and Naruto agreed though that he should go along anyways. Mizuki was their teacher and should be trusted, right?

* * *

When Hinata was finally free from her father's fingers, she was shut into her room, where she concentrated on Naruto. She didn't want to think of all the hurtful things her father had said to her, and so she used the connection to escape, mentally if not physically. At least her father had to go before he could assign any punishments. Though why an urgent summons was necessary was beyond her. At least Naruto had – Hinata bolted upright, wide-eyed and frightened. Naruto had the Forbidden Scroll!

_Don't worry, it's all part of the test according to Mizuki._

Hinata hoped he was right… she couldn't bear thinking otherwise. At least her father didn't bring up the arranged marriage again. She knew that there was very little she could do that would have gotten her out of it; luckily, she had found a book that told her how to do so. It was the very same book that she got the seal stuff from. She just wondered who wrote it. It was then she felt Naruto's elation.

_I did it! I got the Shadow clone jutsu to work!_

Hinata smiled at that. _I'm so happy for you Naruto! I wonder if I can do it too…_

_I'll teach you! This technique is so much better than the regular one too! _Hinata could practically hear the excitement from Naruto. That was when Iruka showed up.

That night would shake both their worlds.

* * *

Hiashi worried for his daughter. She was as un-Hyuuga as possible, and no one really saw her fit to be clan head when the time came. However, for the first time ever, his daughter willfully disobeyed one of the set rules. She left the compound after curfew. No one was sure how, and while such stealth made him proud, the question of where she may have gone worried him. Hopefully not the pariah's place. The stain on the Hyuuga's honor would be astronomical. Not that he had anything against the boy, it was just that the boy wasn't… well, there was no need to reflect on the boy's unsuitability, and it was just best to not even acknowledge him.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi felt he was getting too old. Naruto finding out the truth of the village's hatred was not something that should've happen the way it did. At least he knew he could count on Iruka, Kyuubi or no. And Naruto seemed to have adjusted to the knowledge quite well. Though Naruto did have some odd facial expressions from time to time, the third hokage figured it was just Naruto digesting the news. Not like he was contacting the demon or anything like that now, was he?

* * *

Iruka was both proud and annoyed with Naruto. Proud for almost the same reasons that he was annoyed with the boy, but something still bothered Iruka. Those odd facial expressions Naruto kept making almost made Iruka think he was having a conversation with someone else. He almost thought he was contacting the actual demon, but something in his gut told him this wasn't the case. And Iruka learned to trust his gut since getting Naruto as one of his students.

In fact, if he didn't know better, he thought Naruto was going to do some sort of grand prank on the whole village today, but when the day dawned bright and clear, there was nothing of the sort. Yet he and – Iruka nearly stumbled over himself when he remembered. There was no helping it now, he had to check Naruto's apartment to know for sure.

He didn't figure either student for this kind of thing, but with the way the two were earlier… well, the implications were staggering. _Didn't Naruto have a crush on Sakura though?_

_

* * *

_

Shikimaru Nara knew something was up. Naruto wasn't bad, but there was a mystery there he couldn't solve. It was annoying. But something new and interesting today had happened, and tonight something else was happening. If he didn't know any better, he would think that they were all related somehow. But they were new mysteries, and ones he would have fun thinking on later. After all, what better way to muse on these things then cloud watching?

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga thought herself the best. Her sister couldn't do anything right, not even to fulfill her challenge she made the other day. Hanabi used to think the world of Hinata, but that was before everyone squashed such thoughts for her. Now she would deride and sneer at Hinata like everyone else. At least tricking her sister into sneaking out made for an amusing diversion. It wasn't like Hinata did anything noteworthy, right?

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune knew almost nothing but hate. Hate for humanity, hate for its existence, hate, hate, hate. But something had happened the other night, and as the Kitsune looked at its prison, it knew fear. The seal had changed, but not in any way beneficial to it. In fact, the Kyuubi felt its power waning, a feat that should've been impossible! This was nothing like its previous hosts, much less how its time in its current container had been. The area beyond used to look like a sewer; to an extent, it still did. But were once steel bars and stone, there was also intricate markings and greenery. Vines strengthened the steel bars, and offshoots were visible in the cracks. The water coming from his cage was being absorbed, just like its natural chakra. The Kyuubi snarled.

It no longer had all of eternity to break free.

* * *

A/N (Author's Note): Well, first things first, I just want to make sure people knew about disclaimers and how I own nothing nor am I earning anything for this. I would really rather not have to bother with it every chapter though.

I made sure they were at least past the beginnings of the onset of puberty. I'm sorry if people don't like it, but this story isn't about making one feel comfortable. There's a reason for the way I'm going about this, and if you wanna stick around, you'll find out. I just hope I can do the story and the characters justice in a world where justice isn't around.

On another note, do not expect quick updates, as I am new to writing and easily distracted. Thank you for your patience and understanding... if you made it this far.


	3. Setting the Stage

"_You're a Hyuuga! Act like one!"_

"_I have already arranged for a suitable husband. If there's nothing else you can do as a Hyuuga, this should at least be doable for you."_

"_At least I can do what I want, sister, but you…? You can't even talk about what you want."_

"_Stay away from him. He's not fit – for anything."_

"_Weak. The only thing Hyuuga about you is your eyes."_

"_I'm disappointed in you. Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

"_I get what I want, because I want it. Can you do the same?"_

Hinata clenched her fists as she remembered things her family has said to her over time. If it weren't for the book she had found, and for people like Iruka, Kurenai Yuuhi and Naruto (though he didn't know it), she doubted she could've made it as far as she did. Of course, it was the book she found that she enabled her to do what she did with Naruto. One year, when she had turned 8, she had found the small book…

* * *

_It was a cold day on her birthday, and after the somber 'celebrati__on_

_' of her birthday, it was all she could do to escape, to get away, if for just a moment. Watching Naruto was starting to become her preferred way of dealing with things when everything else became too much. Her admiration was already starting to turn into a crush, and watching him did help with her stealth and tracking abilities. Naruto had started off as being similar to her, with everyone being so mean, but the way he handled it… it was just so very different from how she dealt with things._

_She was sneaking out again, halfway to Naruto's normal haunts when she felt it. It was an intense burst of something… something familiar. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else felt the same thing, but to her surprise, no one did. She decided to look for the source of this feeling, somehow knowing it wouldn't be dangerous. It was an odd feeling, and she, unused to trusting anyone, trusted it._

_Peering down an empty alleyway, Hinata noticed that the only thing out of place was a small package. When she went and picked it up, she found the package was addressed… to herself, in her own handwriting. It was otherwise unsigned._

_She never did see Naruto that day._

_

* * *

_

Hinata sighed. The book she had found in the package really felt like it was meant for her, giving good advice and telling her about some special seals. She had kept it hidden from everyone, and used it, culminating with what she did with Naruto the night before. And now… she learned the truth with Naruto.

The Kyuubi no Youko was still alive. And Naruto was its prison and jailor. If it weren't for Iruka, she felt that Naruto would've become what everyone feared he was. She tried her best, but she was too stunned to be of any comfort. At least she knew now. Her entire generation was lied to. _And what if that wasn't the only dirty secret Konoha held?_

The thought left her bitter. And so she cried. She cried for her ignorance, now lost. She cried for Naruto, who deserved so much better. And she cried for Konoha, its idealism lost to bitter reality.

* * *

Naruto kept his cheerful mask in place after the events had played out till he got to the sanctity of his apartment. The truth had _hurt_. His own shock was compounded with Hinata's, and Mizuki's cruel taunts almost destroyed him. Iruka saved him, and Hinata was quick to reinforce Iruka's kind words in his mind.

That connection he now had with Hinata was actually pretty useful, if really weird and awkward. Still, memories washed over him, not all of it his, but…

"_We don't serve your kind here."_

"_Don't go near him. He's bad news."_

"_Go away! Mommy!"_

"_Scram! You don't belong here!"_

"_Stay away from daughter, filthy little beast!"_

"_What's the matter, why don't you cry to mommy? Oh, that's right, you don't have one!"_

At least some people had taken note of him, even if it wasn't a good thing. Most people acted like he didn't even exist. And Hinata, how had he missed that? As memories not his own came to him, he realized that whatever it was he shared with Hinata, it wasn't just related to this connection.

* * *

Iruka now knew that something did indeed happen at Naruto's apartment. It was mind-boggling. He felt the need to report this (_they were too young!_) but he needed more information first – especially since he knew that Naruto hadn't noticed Hinata at all prior to this. And what was with the two of them during their testing anyways? It was eerie how in sync the two were, something that should've been impossible. Was it related to what happened in Naruto's apartment? It was as if there was something hidden underneath the scent of sex. Likely it was to cover for something. But what?

Then he realized that since it was doubtful anyone gave Naruto _the talk_, it would probably be up to him to do so… when it was already too late to really do much about it! Iruka whimpered. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

The next few days before they would receive their teams were almost a blur. Naruto met and befriended the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Hinata was able to placate her father while putting off meeting her 'fiancee.' Iruka managed to give a mortified Naruto the talk – Hinata having already received it a year before, when she first learned of her arraigned marriage. She did manage to find herself hiding in her bedroom while Naruto was receiving his, sharing in his mortification; along with finding out that while both of them were able to endure Iruka's lecture, the memory of Hinata's talk replayed in both of their minds at the same time, making the whole ordeal worse than they thought it ever ought to.

Only Iruka was watching for more than just normal interactions, but with both Hinata and Naruto stuck apart through various forces, he was unable to get anything substantial. But he knew he would have time, and that he could see their reactions when they received their team assignments.

Still, there was something that was nagging him, something that couldn't have been affected by his suspicions. If he could only remember what it was…

* * *

A/N: No, this doesn't make it ok, and I was just trying to make an example. However, since I am a social outcast (partly of my own making), I do not communicate well, nor do I sometimes realize how things can be thought of by others. Hinata's suppose to be OOC (Out Of Character), since that's actually partially the basis of this story. The way I have the rest of the story planned out, the way I did it was the best I could do without making it worse. Otherwise, I would've done things different. *shrugs* I'm not gunna force anyone to read, but I dunno why I feel so defensive. It's not changing. Though if anyone else wishes to do something similiar with this connection thing that I got from a different fandom and modified for this one, I encourage it. And ask that you let me know so I can read your version. I am hoping as I get better at this, my chapters can get longer too, so I can get more out of the way. Anyways, I like Hinata as one of my favorite Naruto characters, and in no way is this a self insert fic.

And thank you for the reviews, and I do hope one can enjoy this story, no matter how creepy or disturbing this story will get; while there will be nothing more squeamish sexually, the violence will undoubtedly get there. There are reasons this story is rated M, after all. Hmm, should put that in the first chapter. Ooops.


	4. Team Placement

When the day of the team assignments dawned bright and clear, Iruka could only feel a tightening in his abdomen. He thought about changing the teams, but then realized he couldn't just change it on a whim, just to check for something only he was searching for and knew about. He wasn't about to tell anyone – not even the Hokage – about his suspicions, for that was all they were. Still, there was something else he was missing…

When he left his apartment to get to the school, he realized what it was that was bothering him. For there on the mountain side, where the four Hokages of Konoha were forever memorialized, were brightly colored paint; the paint wasn't just splashed though, it was 'artistically' applied, giving the sculpted heads rather comical faces rather than their normal stern countenance.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Hinata had awoken to a giddy Naruto, in thought if not in presence. Still, a giddy Naruto usually meant some sort of mischief, and Hinata always looked forward to seeing what he had done.

_You actually liked my pranks?_

Hinata knew that this mind connection thing was a very likely occurrence, but it would take some time to get used to. Grinning, and sending a confirmation back to Naruto into her mind, Hinata went to get ready for the day. It was quite unusual to see what Naruto did in her mind – _Painting the Hokage monument? – _and she nearly lost it at the breakfast table with her father and sister there.

Her father gave her but a quick glance, which from him was akin to someone else gaping at her near lack of decorum, but her sister missed the entire thing. It was taking all her willpower not to give into Naruto's full-blown grin, even as she ate her breakfast. In fact, it was taking all she had not to eat like Naruto too. There seemed to be all sorts of side-effects to the ritual she had done that she hadn't been able to properly appreciate the days before.

Her father set down his empty bowl with barely a sound, signaling he was finished and was about to address his two daughters. Hanabi was quick to finish off one last bite before she was done just as Hinata herself smiled, nodded and continued to finish off her meal. Hanabi almost lost her composure at the elder sister. Her father didn't even twitch, but she could tell he flexed a bit. She had done the unthinkable.

Still, nothing was said till she too put down her bowl. Her father's mouth twitched. Dutifully assuming her listening pose, Hinata smiled serenely, nothing amiss.

"As you are undoubtedly aware," Hiashi started, "Hinata is to be assigned to her team today. I expect you to uphold Hyuuga traditions and honor in conjunction with your new team. Afterwards, I expect you to be diligent coming back, as to meet your prospective fiancé. Is that understood, Hinata?"

_Jackass._

Hinata kept her face perfectly neutral. She didn't want to meet whomever her father picked but unless something came up, she knew she would be unable to put this off. She already had several times before. Outright disobedience to the head of the clan was unheard of –

_Totally should._

- but she would just nod and figure out what to do later. After all, he just asked if she understood, not if she was actually going to do so.

_Wow, you're more devious than I thought! Go Hinata!_

_It's all because of you, Naruto._ Hinata had to suppress the urge to giggle, though she had the feeling Naruto understood anyways. Her father stared at her for a second longer than he had to, before he too nodded.

"Good. We shall discuss your teammates and teacher as well. Dismissed."

As Hinata got up to leave, she noticed her sister getting up to follow. She wondered when she would try and talk to her, and doing so right before or during her changing into her ninja outfit seemed like the best time it seemed. Not changing strides at all, she left for her room, wondering what she should tell her sister. Too much would ruin everything while too little would have her sister investigating, something else to be avoided.

_How much is enough?_

As Hinata considered Naruto's thoughts, she and Hanabi had reached the entrance to her room. Hinata was moving on autopilot as she slid open her door and entered her Spartan room, Hanabi trailing in after her.

"So, did you do it?" Hanabi queried, sitting on Hinata's bed.

Hinata ignored her as she took off her robes and got out her gear. Once she started putting on the items in question Hanabi seemed to have figured out she wasn't going to answer. Hanabi narrowed her eyes.

"Well? Did you?"

_Insistent, isn't she?_

Hinata gave an internal smile to Naruto even as she turned towards Hanabi when a thought struck her. _Naruto, when did you know words like insistent?_

"Yes, sister, I did."

"And?"

_I, uh, think I got it from you. We're sharing more than just thoughts, I think._

"You were right, it was good for me." _I'm glad, I guess? It's all too surreal…_

_Tell me about it._ "Tell me about it."

The weird echo of Hanabi and Naruto gave Hinata a sense of displacement. She quickly shook it off.

"Not now, I'm going to be late. I'll tell you some more later, ok?"

"Alright, just remember that I'll be waiting." And with that final pronouncement, Hanabi left Hinata's room, just as Hinata finished putting on her gear. Time to see what team she would be in.

_I hope it's with Naruto._

Hinata could just feel Naruto really warm up to her with that thought.

* * *

As Naruto sat with his head facedown on a desk in a classroom at the academy, he thought of just how awesome shadow clones were. In fact, he knew that they were giving everyone in the village the runaround even as his classmates trickled in, talking about the Hokage monument. Hinata was bemused as she was heading to the classroom, noting how the other ninjas were getting more and more frustrated with each caught and dispersed clone.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? This room is only for those who graduated the exam."

Naruto glanced up at Shikimaru Nara, whose black hair giving his head a passing resemblance to a pineapple, before pointing at his headband and grinning. Shikimaru in turn murmured something Naruto wasn't quite able to make out, but he had a feeling he knew what it was anyways. Naruto could tell something was bothering the lazy boy, but he didn't know what. He was one of the few who would sometimes actually be something akin to friends with, but even then, it was a stretch to do so. The boy really just hung out because he couldn't be bothered to go away.

And as he watched Shikimaru leave, he noticed Sakura Haruno, a girl whose bright pink hair and red dress caught the eye nicely, come in. Right then, he felt a pang. Several conflicting emotions roiled, some not his own, but they fought and only years of habit made him wave hi to her. Jealousy, envy, hope, desire and more all fought in his head, heart and guts. Hinata, who came in right behind her, almost lost it herself. Only when she had sat down at the same time Naruto was pushed out of his seat did their emotions settle down. Neither had really realized what Sakura meant to either of them till now.

_Oh, man, I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't realize…_

_Oh Naruto, I'm sorry! I…_

Both blushed, but thankfully no one noticed either one. Hinata faded from everyone else's thoughts even as Naruto shook his head and glared at Sasuke Uchiha, a dark, broody classmate (whom most of the girls in the class had a huge crush on, including Sakura, but not as he had found out, Hinata), before finding another seat, careful to find another seat. He (and a couple others who noticed the unusual behavior at this point) blinked, realizing he avoided confronting Sasuke, an impulse he surely would've done before…

This time his blush was noted by several people, even as Iruka burst into the door, staring bewilderly at Naruto for a second before regaining his composure. Shaking his head, he moved towards the teacher's desk, a couple sheets of papers clutched in his hands, letting the rambunctious fan girls fight for a moment longer, even as others were quickly quieting down and some noting Naruto's odd behavior.

"Alright class! QUIET DOWN! Thank you," Iruka began. "Now that you have all graduated…"

Iruka's monologue almost put Naruto to sleep, and he only didn't because Hinata kept prodding his mind. At least he felt he could keep things like how important teamwork was and an ear out for his name once Iruka said he was going to read the team formations out.

_Oh Naruto, I hope we get to be on the same team._

Naruto sighed, now knowing how much someone else wanted him, and while he wanted her to be on his team too, he couldn't help but want Sakura as well. He felt a slight twinge from Hinata at that, but he couldn't help it. At least they both agreed that they didn't want to be on the same team as Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki-"

There it was! His name! And he totally missed what his team number was, much less his teammates! No, Hinata had that information-

"Sakura Haruno-"

Naruto felt a guilty pleasure and a stab of disappointment. He didn't outwardly react due to the conflicting emotions once more settling in the pit of his stomach. Sakura's reaction was expected, and everyone was giving Naruto concerned glances as he wasn't behaving normally. Iruka and Shikimaru were especially careful to note this information, though Shino did keep it in mind as well.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto actually did groan out loud, even as Sakura cheered, as almost everyone else felt relieved at Naruto's return to normal behavior. They felt that Naruto was probably just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hinata felt crushed, even as they both let Naruto physically show their disappointment. Iruka was the only one to note Hinata's disappointment. Too late for him to even see about getting a team change; maybe he could let them know that they could eventually get a team change? It would take some political maneuvering though, among other things. Something to come back to and consider, at any rate.

"Your jonin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame-"

Naruto snuck a glance at the quiet Aburame. He didn't know much about him except he tended to keep to himself and that he hid himself behind his clothes.

"And Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto at least knew Kiba better, for they occasionally hung out as well. Kiba and his puppy, Akamaru (whom he acquired halfway through their years in the academy), were both energetic and carefree. Kiba also fancied himself a bad boy, and dressed accordingly. Or at least, as Kiba saw how one should dress at any rate. Naruto didn't think that a jacket that beige presented such an image.

"Your jonin instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team-"

_I'm sorry Hinata._

_Don't be, it's not your fault, Naruto. We can't control this._

_But-_

_At least we still have this, ok? It will be alright._

Naruto doubted that, but Hinata did have a point. At least with two teachers (not that they would let others know about their unusual arrangement) they could become better much faster! Naruto already could tell, as Hinata had his shadow clones and he had her taijustu and teachings. He felt there was a slight discrepancy, but Hinata didn't mind or care. It was a bit weird from time to time, he felt. He wouldn't trade it for the world though.

* * *

Hinata felt Naruto's frustration even as she finished introducing herself to her new team. Apparently, Naruto was still waiting for his teacher. Hinata began to wonder about Naruto's new teacher. It didn't seem like he was going to be a very good one. At least Kurenai, as she insisted she be called, seemed to be off to a good start. Both of her teammates (and Kiba's dog) gave her strange looks after being in close quarters for a bit. But Kurenai's outfit was even more eye-catching and her red eyes seemed to pin them down before anything came of it.

_Can their clan stuff help them tell what happened to us? _

_I don't think it's that… maybe they can smell you on me?_

Both Hinata and Naruto seemed nervous about this. It wasn't often that young ninjas would have already had sex, and it was something easy to distinguish. At least the two probably wouldn't know exactly what they were sensing, they hoped.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, it's time for your final test!"

_Wait, what?_

Hinata felt her stomach dropping. They thought they were done with this stuff!

"All you have to do is find and touch the real me. All of you. You have till sunset. Ready? Begin!"

Hinata realized she missed most everything else inbetween the announcement and the start of the test. She turned to the others, her mouth working soundlessly. Kiba didn't seem to be much better, but Shino just shook his head.

"The obvious ploy is to examine our compatibility."

"Uh, what?"

Hinata bit her lip, understanding dawning on her. She almost told Kiba what Shino meant, but instead she just decided to show by example.

"Shadow Clones!"

Hinata felt that more than just her chakra was being used, but before she could follow that thought further, she realized that her teammates were looking at her in surprise and awe.

She blushed.

* * *

Naruto cheered in his mind as Hinata and her teammates completed their test, even after the initial surprise of Hinata pulling off that jutsu. Apparently, she didn't need to do as much work to learn the technique, as he did it for the both of them. He hoped it worked the other way around as well; it seemed to be very useful. At least his connection with Hinata kept most of the boredom of waiting for his new teacher away, but he still had to set up a simple prank.

It was as Hinata let him know that she was going to head home and report to her father that his teacher walked in – and got a face full of chalk. His teammates were openly staring in shock, even as Naruto laughed at the masked jonin. He could tell Hinata was also giggling, even as he noted how the teacher's one eye closed in annoyance.

"I hate you all. Meet up on the roof."

And with just two sentences, he was gone. Not that Naruto cared. He already knew what was coming, and agreed with Hinata that he should say as little as possible. Sasuke was the first to actually reach their destination, but Naruto hadn't noticed. He was too busy going over with Hinata on what he should say. He didn't want to let anything slip by accident.

Though he doubted Kakashi would do the final test tonight. Not this late.

_He better hope he's not late again._

Kakashi shivered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you HandsomeFoxwood! Those are great points, and I should've totally put something like that in the first chapter as notes. Oh well, at least you nailed the argument better than I ever could.

I just hope I can actually write fight scenes, as so far I kept scrapping every single one I've thought of. Maybe next chapter I'll have something with fighting. Bleh.

Thanks for your reviews, and enjoying the story!


	5. Fighting Confusion

Naruto was contemplative as he left the rooftop. At least with Hinata sharing his thoughts, he was. Kakashi Hatake seemed like such a laid back ninja that his words didn't resonate with him. He said not to be late, but just earlier, he was. Naruto suspected if it weren't for Hinata, he wouldn't have bothered thinking about this and would have just done what he was told.

He should've been abused of that notion since Mizuki. Still, he wanted to trust Kakashi… but he wouldn't do it blindly. He was not going to show up till after an hour passed from the appointed time, and he would eat. Hinata would make sure of that.

Still, she didn't want to meet this suitor her dad was sure to have at the house. Naruto wasn't sure what he could do for her.

_Just being here in thoughts is enough, Naruto._

He grinned. Her testing went rather well, and didn't seem very hard. He wasn't sure if he could apply the same principles to what he was sure would be his _team_'s test. It felt like a disaster in the making, he was sure of it.

* * *

Hinata was careful to not be noticed when she arrived at her clan's lodgings. She wasn't sure if she could still call the place home, but for now she still lived here. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with her father and the arraigned marriage.

_Fat chance of that._

Hinata couldn't help but agree with Naruto, especially when she was met at the door by her sister.

"Father is in the study, sis." She scrunched her nose in obvious distate, even as she finished delivering Hinata's doom, "Your _fiancé_ is waiting there too."

"Thank you, Hanabi. I'll be sure to head there."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, Hinata wasn't her usual self. Hanabi knew that Hinata didn't want this, but what could be done about it? Surely she hadn't done anything… _drastic_, had she? As Hinata left, Hanabi couldn't help but wonder.

Hinata, however, was busy trying to school herself for what promised to be a very trying meeting. She was not looking forward to this, especially since she wasn't sure if she should have to reveal what she did to get out of it. One of the only ways for her to do so. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea, and how it would be shameful for the clan – among other things. Still, she had done it, and with the one she wished it to be with too. She wasn't sure when, exactly, she started seeing Naruto as the one she wanted to be with, but it was quite some time ago.

She could feel Naruto's stunned reaction to this and each revelation, keeping him quiet in the back of her mind. This aspect of the sealing wasn't mentioned in the book at all, and made her blush. Actually, a lot of the things they were now sharing weren't mentioned. Thoughts and senses, chakra… the only thing she was sure they weren't sharing was their bodies, and even then, that was what started and finished the sealing process. Both Naruto and she weren't quite keen to do that again so soon though. Especially once she realized she could've gotten pregnant. Still, she figured some day again…

_Uh, Hinata? You're there._ Naruto's unease of where her thoughts were going and his prodding brought her back to the here and now. Swallowing her unease, she opened the doors, her training as heiress kicking in. Now was the time for subterfuge.

"Hinata," Hiashi nodded to her in greeting. "This is Hideki Konta, your fiance. You will treat him with the utmost respect."

Hinata bowed her head, trying not to tremble. She didn't want this, she knew that there was very little she could do to prevent it, and still she knew any form of protest would be ignored and brushed aside, just like all how she has been since her mother has died. _Mother… _Hinata could almost feel the tears, but she resolutely kept her face tilted, so that both her father and her fiancé could not see her eyes. They had continued to talk, but she paid them no mind, just as they did to her. In her mind, she could feel Naruto snarling.

_Oh, Naruto… I wish you could help…_

_Sure! Just tell me how!_

_No! You can't… I don't think there is anything that can stop this._

"…And all we need is a drop of blood here from the two of you and we can finalize the binding. Hinata?"

Hinata quickly focused her attention back to the matter at hand. Seeing the documents in front of her, she had to force herself from showing any signs of her dismay. The paper had a finalization seal! She hoped that what she had done would make sure the seal didn't activate… but she wasn't sure. Those seals she used with Naruto were some of the most complicated she had ever seen or heard of! Too bad it was all technically one seal, but what a seal. She just wished that there was more to the book that gave her that seal, since over three quarters of the book just told her how to make it.

_I'd like to see that book…_

"Yes, father?"

"A drop of blood and then I shall leave you to acquaint yourself with Hideki. If you would."

"Yes, father."

Hinata knew that there was nothing else for it now. Still, Hideki was polite enough to present his ceremonial knife for just this occasion. After pricking his thumb, he held the knife hilt first to her. A stab of fear came over before she mechanically accepted the proffered knife. Mirroring Hideki, she too pricked her thumb.

Putting the ceremonial knife to the side, she smeared the seal at the same time as Hideki, her eyes closed in dread.

* * *

Morning rolled around with its bright rays of sunshine. Naruto groaned. He didn't want to get up, but today was the day of the test from Kakashi. Not that he was planning to do as Kakashi said to prepare, not since Hinata was helping him. He could feel Hinata also getting ready, and what had happened the night before was repressed as a bad dream. Hunger was settling in, and he was going to eat, ignoring Kakashi's advice. Not like he was going to be on time anyways. As it were, if he was to be on time, he would've had to leave about an hour ago. He smirked, wasn't Sasuke going to be surprised. He did his best to not dwell on Sakura, as that got weird reactions. According to Hinata, they shared emotions along with thoughts. And while he still liked Sakura, Hinata didn't. It felt weird too, especially since he now knew why. Whatever Hinata did the other night, it didn't make things easy.

On his way to the meeting spot, he could feel Hinata quietly leave her compound, feeling the oppressive stare of disapproval from her father.

_Don't worry Hinata! At least the seal didn't activate!_

_Oh, Naruto, the seal didn't just not activate, it completely backfired! Father was furious!_

_Hinata…_

Naruto knew not to push this. Hinata's mind was resolute on this. Still, as he caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura, he tried to give Hinata one last reassurance, even as she came upon Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and Akamaru. He knew that they were going to be training as his team was going to finally take their tests. It was annoying that his team's jonin would be so frustrating.

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO!"

Wow, but Sakura sure had lungs. Hinata rubbed her ears, prompting Kurenai to ask her what was wrong. Naruto shook his head, this double-vision thing was really weird, especially now that they were both trying to concentrate on vastly different things now. Hinata felt a bad foreboding.

"If I'm late, where's Kakashi?"

Naruto realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say as Sakura's punch while fast wasn't unexpected. Hinata winced, prompting concern from her teammates.

After complaining a bit more, Naruto's team fell into silence as they waited for Kakashi. Hinata's team had taken to a bit of lecturing from Kurenai and practice at dispelling genjustu. Naruto remained suitably tuned into Hinata's mind as at least she was doing something. It was really interesting to see how Kiba and Akamaru were affected, as they kept spouting the weirdest things. Shino barely reacted, but still, that twitch was there.

_How will genjutsu affect the two of us?_

Hinata suddenly wasn't so sure of what would happen… but Kurenai said it was relatively harmless one, and that it would be different from what her other two teammates would be put under, just like how Shino's was differet from Kiba's. Kurenai noted Hinata's apprehensiveness, but thought nothing of it as she casted the jutsu.

Outwardly, nothing happened. Hinata's and Naruto's view were a completely different story. The world seemed to tilt for the both of them, before trying to twist and then with a soft pop, their vision returned to normal. Hinata blinked. Naruto did the same. Naruto the activated Hinata's Byakugan, something that garnered strange looks from Sakura and Sasuke, but gasps of surprise from the rest of team 8.

For Sasuke and Sakura, it seemed that Naruto was just sitting there when he lurched and forming a strange seal called out 'Byakugan,' a Hyuga thing. They were wondering why Naruto was trying to copy a bloodline, something he should know that was impossible to do. Then again, he was a stupid idiot, they both thought.

To team 8, Hinata almost lurched when it seemed that her byakugan automatically turned on, an almost unheard of event. Kurenai felt her genjustu grab a hold before behaving strangely and dispersing, like it tried to grab onto something it wasn't meant to. Still, it seemed like that Hinata had a natural defence to genjutsu, and she figured it would be pointless to continue on this vein.

"Good work Hinata. It seems you're a natural against this, though I think you will need to work on not showing any outward appearance of noticing it. Shino, your bugs make it so that you're in a similar position. Kiba, unfortunately, seems to need some more work, especially as his heightened senses should've warned him about the genjutsu. Anyways, I guess we should spar to see where we are at taijutsu wise. First should be Kiba against Shino, then I will want to see the winner face off against Hinata. Is that all right?"

Kurenai made sure that each of them nodded before setting up the circle, prepared to watch carefully. She hoped that Hinata could face the winded winner without too much trouble. Kurenai hoped to get Hinata confidence up, as from what she had observed when she was chunin that Hinata was a very shy girl. Still, something was different with Hinata lately, and she just hoped that it would bring about good changes, and not another thing to bring her down.

Naruto shook his head, trying to leave the sight of Shino and Kiba sparring alone. It was about then that Kakashi showed up. Hinata's concentration wavered as Naruto focused on his instructor.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted.

* * *

As Kakashi explained his test, he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. His test should fail them, it didn't matter what the third said. Still, he couldn't help notice that Naruto didn't follow his so-called instructions. Something told him that this team may not fail, a first for him as the one giving it. Still, Naruto had done something that NONE of the previous test takers of the bell test had ever done before. It was quite unusual, and sent warning bells in his minds, no pun intended. He was reminded that they called Naruto unpredictable for a reason, and he was finding out how true it was, especially since he had been keeping an eye out.

When he showed off the bells, he noticed Naruto look skeptical. The other two behaved in a rather similar manner from previous failed teams (and his own, he thought with a pang.). Still, it didn't mean much if Naruto kept the truth of the exam to himself, IF he figured it out. But even as he said begin, and watched as two of them hide, he couldn't help but sigh. Naruto hadn't bothered to hide. At all.

Maybe he would be failing this team after all?

* * *

Naruto stared at Kakashi, just as he noticed that Shino had eked out a win against Kiba. He wondered if going against Kakashi now while Hinata fought Kiba at the same time would be a good thing. Still, Hinata wanted to make sure that there weren't any problems with them fighting at the same time like this, and he was curious too. Grinning widely, he activated Hinata's Byakugan again, watching as Kakashi blinked curiously at him. He felt team 8 gasp again. Apparently they thought it was just a one time thing for Hinata. Still, her sight was weird. They prepared to attack, even as both of their opponents eyed them warily.

Then Kakashi reached into his pocket, and pulled out an orange book. Hinata growled, shocking her team, and both she and Naruto leapt into the attack, wordlessly screaming out their new move. Clones appeared in a cloud of confusion, and Kakashi dispelled them rather quickly.

Shino did not. And as their smoke cleared, they noticed there wasn't just Hinata clones about. His brow furrowed, and the rest of team 8 blinked in shock.

"Naruto? What the heck?" Kiba's surprise spurred Kurenai into action.

Kurenai went and started dispelling all the Naruto clones, trying to find the real one. Or did Hinata somehow manage to henge into Naruto while creating this many real clones? Too many questions kept cropping up, and she wanted – no, needed – answers.

Unfortunately, she forgot to call off the spar, and Shino was already trying to fend off the other clones, along with the real Hinata. Shino had gone straight for the real one, and had already appeared behind her.

As Naruto looked around in confusion from the loss of clones and the double vision of attacks from Hinata, Kakashi smiled as he prepped his favorite jutsu to use for just these situations. It was then Naruto's double vision with Hinata as she was hit back from her sparring partner that caused Naruto to trip over backwards and over Kakashi just as he initiated his jutsu. Naruto was very lucky as tumbled over Kakashi, and both Hinata and Naruto were grateful for the first time since this test/spar started for the double vision.

It wasn't enough.

While Kakashi may have been surprised by the miss, he didn't falter or let surprise stop him, his follow up kick caught Naruto dead on, and he went tumbling into the lake. It was when the clones started jumping out of the water Kakashi realized something really weird was going on, as he noticed that the clones weren't just Naruto clones, but Hinata ones as well. Kakashi almost called a halt to the test right then and there, but his instinct told him not to. It could be a henge to fool him, especially since no other genin should be able to make any shadow clones that only Naruto had learned. Still, something was off, and he was determined to find out what.

Shino and Hinata managed to come to a standstill after she seemed to have taken an invisible hit. Coming from Shino, that wouldn't have been so surprising… except he actually showed surprise for a moment too, and Kurenai had caught it. Then more of the clones popped up, and Hinata hadn't done anything! This was turning out to be quite the enigma. Kiba and Akamaru had stayed on the sidelines, and Kurenai realized that Hinata seemed to be fighting an opponent that wasn't there along with Shino, her moves were that random. Kurenai gave up on just popping the clones, as Hinata called out the move again and created more.

Kakashi was quite surprised when more clones appeared, as he just finished eliminating them all _again_ and was facing the real Naruto when it happened. He narrowed his eyes, even if the other was behind his headband. Something real funny was going on here, and he'd bet his _Icha Icha_ that Hinata was somehow involved, judging by the clones that appeared. Did Iruka miss something? He debated about using his Sharingan, but quickly discarded that thought. Still, he noticed when two of Naruto's clones went to his actual teammates. He inwardly smiled. At least Naruto got the idea at last. Still, something told him he wasn't the only one fighting Naruto, and dodging a fist that almost got the bells, he used the replacement technique to get some breathing room. Some of those attacks were made using the gentle fist, and he _knew_ Naruto didn't know anything about that. And yet his clones and the Hyuga Heiress ones both started using it. It felt like he was fighting two people in one, even with all the clones.

Then, abruptly, they all dispelled and there was Naruto, alone in the clearing. Kakashi watched as Naruto stiffened, then keeled over. He wondered what that was all about. He decided to worry about that later. He still had to check in with his other potential students, and if Naruto actually went to the trouble to try to recruit their help. If he did, he could give them a second chance.

Kurenai had had enough of the fight when all the clones started using the gentle fist. Surely Naruto couldn't possibly know it, so Hinata must be using henges, but… how could she even begin to make ONE shadow clone much less a bunch of them? Especially since there was no way she had even met Naruto since he learned it, and no one else could've taught her much less give her access to any scroll which had it. She finally ended the fight by pressing a pressure point on the real Hinata, and after several moments in which she wondered if she had any effect at all, Hinata collapsed into her arms. Resisting a physical pressure point was almost unheard of, yet Hinata almost did, a medical anomaly and miracle. Something was definitely up.

Shino had stopped when Kurenai tapped a pressure point on Hinata, and almost cringed when he felt that for a moment nothing was going to happen. Then she collapsed into their teacher's arms while the clones all suddenly dispersed. One had almost connected another hit on him. His analysis of Hinata from before becoming genin and since had to be discarded and redone, and still he was no closer to finding out the truth. And the Naruto clones were a bit disquieting as well. She hadn't produced any in their rather simple test last time, and they used the gentle fist as well, so it had to be a henge, but some instinct told him that wasn't it, as those clones didn't produce the same chakra hit that all Hyugas did. His bugs also confirmed something unusual, and they couldn't get any more information beyond that. That they couldn't get anything beyond unusual worried him.

Kiba was in awe. Hinata was awesome! Akamaru agreed. Though it was weird how Kurenai (man, was she hot!) joined into the spar once before coming out with a contemplative look before ending it. Who knew a girl could be so bad ass? Still, why did she have to henge into Naruto when doing more clones?

Akamaru whined. Kiba was missing something that was obvious to him. Still, the girl and her mate did some rather impossible things. But he wasn't going to tell anyone about that, not even Kiba. Especially as he didn't know much anyways.

Sasuke had watched Naruto and that Hyuga girl take on Kakashi and failed. The fact that there Naruto henged into the girl made him wonder. Still, when that clone came to him about help, he told him since he already had someone not even on their team to help, that he wasn't about to join in that snafu. If that was the real girl, then what was the point of giving a bell to someone not even on their team? She had her own test, and he was going to pass this on his own. Naruto didn't take that very well, and so Sasuke punched him. Even if he was just a clone and just dispersed, Sasuke felt rather good for doing so.

Sakura had snorted in disgust at Naruto, the two-timing pervert! Still, it could've been his way of trying to make her jealous. Ha! Like she would be for that idiot. Sasuke was the one for her! When the Naruto clone came to ask for her help, she just punched the idiot. Served him right. She would help her Sasuke, not the clueless loser. At least he provided a good stress reliever. When Naruto went down for the count, she knew her chance was coming soon. And then Sasuke would finally ask her out after she helped get him a bell, cha!

Somewhere, Iruka twitched. Somehow, he just knew Naruto had managed to complicate his life again. He just wondered in what form it would take this time.

* * *

It would be sometime later, but in the end, Kakashi passed the team. When Naruto was left tied to the stump, Hinata would shortly send a clone to free him. And this event wouldn't be done unobserved.

* * *

A/N: Alright, a little note... I was trying to do Japanese honorifics, and failed horribly. So! I will only take some words, and try to avoid Japanese stuff as much as possible, as I couldn't possibly do it right. I think I rather forgot to mention that.

Sorry if the fight scene is confusing, but to Naruto and Hinata it was just as confusing. I tried to portray it by all the viewpoint jumps, but... I think I really need to work on these type of scenes. Seriously. I doubt my attempt was any good, but hey, any pointers would be wonderful.

Also, HandsomeFoxwood? Can I trouble you to borrow your arguments on this story and post it on my profile? It would be appreciated.

On another note, do people wish for me to personally respond to reviews? I'm still working on being a better socializer, and even writing to people is rather difficult for me. But I will make the effort if people wish.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! Did I miss anything that I still need to address?


	6. Puzzling Pieces

"Iruka?"

"Kurenai, what can I help you with?"

Kurenai looked around Iruka's empty classroom, as he had just finished classes that day. She had left her charges to a simple D-rank mission with strict instructions. She figured she would have about an hour before she would need to check up on them, so had decided this would be a perfect time to talk about her charges with their previous instructor, especially as one in particular had her worried.

"You remember Hinata Hyuga?"

"Ah, the heiress?" Iruka smiled fondly in remembrance before blinking and adopting a worried expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, did you ever notice her, ah, crush on Uzumaki?"

"Yeeessss…" Iruka frowned. This conversation seemed to have bizarre written all over it. Something tugged at the back of his mind.

"Anyway, I've noticed that she would throw in clones that would look like him –"

"Wait, what?" Iruka pinned Kurenai with an unreadable expression, his mind running furiously.

"Hinata was making several physical clones, and some of them would come out as Naruto. I was unaware of anyone teaching her this technique, but…" Kurenai was watching Iruka very carefully. She noticed that Iruka seemed to know something, and she was determined to find out what. "Her coordination was off as well, when the day before, she only made clones of herself and had great coordination. And on top of that, she activated her Byakugan without any seals or even the activation phrase needed for the younger students to use. Did she show any of this behavior before she graduated?"

Iruka was flabbergasted. He knew how Naruto learned the shadow clone technique and when, but for Hinata too? And then he recalled the day of their testing… Iruka knew then that somehow, in someway, Naruto had finally noticed Hinata. He wondered if Hinata did anything to get him to notice her…

"No she had not, but I did notice those two seemed to have gotten much closer at the time of the exam…" He blanched as he remembered something else. "Er, a LOT closer."

Kurenai shot him a dirty look.

"You're not saying Naruto took advantage of sweet Hinata, are you?" Her voice held an edge of steel.

"Er…" Iruka tried to keep his nerves from breaking. "They had an unusual amount of synchronization during their testing, actually."

Kurenai blinked at this new information. She knew Iruka had avoided the question, but what he mentioned shouldn't have been possible without some form of mental technique. Something was very wrong here… and she wasn't thinking of Iruka's cover up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we checked their tests, they had the exact same answers, word for word. I noticed that they were writing at the same time in Hinata's handwriting, like how the Nara's shadow technique works. Yet they were nowhere near each other. The other proctors decided that Naruto must've been cheating and failed him for that, but no one is sure how that happened. If Hinata hadn't come from the same direction Naruto did to enter the school, I doubt I would've thought any more on it…"

Both of them frowned. The picture wasn't complete, but they didn't have all the puzzle pieces. Kurenai shook her head.

"Let me know if you get any more information. I'm going to do some reconnaissance."

And with a flutter of leaves, Kurenai was gone. Iruka frowned. He hoped that Kurenai wouldn't check on Naruto's apartment, but that seemed like a futile hope now. Turning back to his work, he sighed. And as he finished his work, he glanced up to see Kakashi waiting for him.

"Hello, Kakashi, anything I can help you with?"

"Mmm, maybe."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow. It seemed to him that Kakashi was going to try and find out information without giving any, despite the fact that there was no need to do so. Sometimes Iruka wondered if Kakashi took being a ninja too far. Still, even the best ninjas could slip, and if Iruka was right…

"Is this going to be about Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed and gave in, nodding.

"Yes, Naruto… there seems to be a few things wrong with how the academy portrays him. Did you know about his apparent ability to use the gentle fist?"

Iruka blinked and straightened. Some things, no matter if you suspected them or not, would still catch one by surprise. Iruka waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Did you know that after I passed my team," Iruka smiled at Kakashi at this, "I had left Naruto tied to a stump." Iruka was no longer smiling. "As I watched, however, another genin came up and freed Naruto, and dispersed. I do not know how Naruto could have taught someone else that technique he learned only two days ago, but to have somehow inform someone of his predicament without any form of visible communication seems to boggle the mind, wouldn't you agree?"

Iruka felt something trying to click into place, but there was no helping it. He would have to be direct.

"This other genin… wouldn't happen to be Hinata Hyuga, would it?"

Kakashi smiled at Iruka, like he was simply delighted at hearing his favorite child proclaiming his dreams to him, even as he leaked a slight killing intent.

"Why yes, that would just be the right genin! And you know what else is funny? Naruto conjuring clones that look exactly like her during his test! And if I didn't know any better, I would be saying that Naruto was in a genjutsu, fighting more than one opponent, when it should have been just me. You wouldn't happen to know WHY this is, hmmm?"

Iruka gaped at Kakashi. Something impossible would have had to happen, and yet… what other explanation was there? Kakashi was studying Iruka and saw that Iruka didn't know but was obviously putting something together. Kakashi wondered if someone else was Hinata's teacher or Hinata herself - of course! Kakashi almost slapped his forehead, but years of being ANBU had given him plenty of self-control. Still, he wondered if the Hokage knew.

"I think… there is a possibility that Naruto and Hinata did something on the night before the test… I don't know what, if anything, could cause something like that, though…" Iruka had quietly broken the silence, but his voice barely reached Kakashi's ears, and even then, Kakashi had to strain to hear.

"Oh? This seems to require some inve-" Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Nevermind, I have to go. I'm… going to be late."

Iruka knew Kakashi had thought of something, but before he could comment on the horrible lie, Kakashi was already gone. But it seemed that whatever happened in Naruto's room that night, it wasn't just – oh. It seemed he wasn't the only to have visited Naruto's place recently. He thought about telling someone else, but the only person that came to mind was the Hokage, and he wondered if the Hokage already knew.

Iruka decided, if he didn't, he would tell him tomorrow, when he started his new assignment in helping assign missions out to the various ninjas. And then he hoped that if both Kakashi and Kurenai were going to be at the same place at the same time, they would leave Naruto's place intact. The poor boy needed somewhere to live, after all.

* * *

Kurenai arrived at Naruto's apartment and almost cringed. It certainly had bachelor written all over it. Considering that Naruto was a young adolescent who lived alone, she wasn't surprised. Empty ramen containers (did he eat almost nothing else?), dirty clothes, and surprisingly, scrolls were scattered about his apartment. A couple of pictures and a pair of goggles could be seen through his bedroom window as well. Kurenai almost felt bad for the boy as she effortlessly unlocked his kitchen window.

As she gingerly made her way through the apartment, she realized that for such a dirty apartment, the smell wasn't actually that overpowering. Looking down, she realized the reason why, as she had almost stepped on an air freshener. She shook her head as she opened Naruto's bedroom door. The room was surprisingly MUCH cleaner than the rest of the house, and smelled nicer too. Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she examined his room much more carefully.

The walls seemed to be freshly painted, but haphazardly. And as she looked closer at the floor and ceiling, she saw what looked to be part of a large seal design, but done in a very familiar handwriting which meant that it wasn't Naruto's. Kurenai realized that the ceiling was painted similarly, but the floor… she could see plenty more of the seal design, as it looked like someone tried to clean it instead of covering it. Kurenai realized that, while she couldn't place most of the design, she could tell that it centered on the bed.

As she got closer to the bed, another faint scent came to her, a rather unique and familiar one… She growled when she placed it. Still, it seemed that with the sealing array, Naruto didn't do this on his own. Someone else had put the seals up, someone she should know. The name was on the tip of her tongue, if only she could… Kurenai's eyes widened.

Whipping around, she found Kakashi leaning against the door frame. His despicable book was in his hand, open. His whole demeanor showed amusement, something that annoyed her greatly.

"You know, I wonder if I should consider Naruto a man for being able to get a woman into his room without much effort. Or should I be jealous?"

"Shut it, Kakashi. I'm here for a reason, of which I'm sure you already know."

At this, Kakashi closed his book and put it away, much to Kurenai's relief. Still, as Kakashi straightened up, she wondered if he really did know. His quick glance at the room put those thoughts to rest.

"Hmm, yes… it does seem something has happened between our dear Naruto and Hinata. Tell me, do you know who did this sealing array? The style is unfamiliar to me…"

"It looks familiar to me, I just wish… wait, you said YOU don't recognize the style?"

Both of them looked at each other in silence, before they both answered in unison: "Hinata."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were happily having some ramen, as a clone had gotten him free while she ordered from Ayame, the chef's daughter at the ramen stand. They had the food ready just as Naruto came up to the stand. Both owner and daughter blinked at the timing, and that Hinata would eat just as much as Naruto, though with much better manners. It was still a bit eerie. However, they decided not to comment. Here was someone willing to spend time with Naruto who was actually his own age. And they did make a cute couple…

Yet, even as they finished their meal, both Ayame and Teuchi felt a distinct unease. They spoke a bit too much in tandem, and they never seemed to fully articulate a sentence while talking to each other. Teuchi managed to make out that they were going to get cinnamon buns after finished here, and he wondered how Naruto was able to read someone so well when it seemed to him that they just met. Ayame was a bit creeped out by their simultaneous exit, as not once had they looked at the other yet they seemed to know exactly where the other was.

After the two had left, Ayame and her father Teuchi looked at each other for a moment and shuddered. It was only a minute or two after they had left when another classmate of Naruto's entered, Ayame being the one to recognize the boy. Shino Aburame.

"Excuse me, but have you noticed any anomalous behavior of my classmates Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki?" Shino's monotone was designed to reflect anonymity, but Ayame knew he always kept an eye out. She was the one to help her father recognize all of Naruto's classmate's as she had once tried to help him in his schoolwork and brought him to the school afterwards. Still, Shino wasn't easy to identify.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Ayame was thoughtful as she tapped a finger to her chin. Then she quirked an eyebrow at the afro'd shinobi. "Why do you wish to know?"

Shino sighed. Obviously they weren't sure if they should trust him, a trait he admired, even if it did make this information gathering a bit more tedious.

"Hinata is my teammate, and I acquired that she harbors an affection for Uzumaki. I'm concerned that it has become something unhealthy."

Ayame smiled at that. She would set him straight and put his worries to rest! Sadly, she was not able to tell what he thought, as his composure never changed, and she couldn't see behind his glasses to see his eyes. Still, she thought it was worth the effort, even if her father complained a bit at her lack of work. And Naruto with Hinata looked so good together!

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he finished another day in the office, the setting sun casting a long shadow across his desk. Days like these were nice, and tomorrow he would find out about the final results of the jonin's testing for new teams. He hoped that Naruto's team would pass, as he had a soft spot for the ill-treated boy. Gathering some tobacco for his pipe, he reflected on the other teams as well… surely they would all do well, but not all of them were cut out for the first squadron, which most of Naruto's classmates were trying out for. He was sure all the clan heirs would pass though… including the much vaunted Uchiha. It was part of the reason to have him on the same team as Naruto, so politics wouldn't shaft him so badly. Ah, politics. How he hated Politics.

Lighting his pipe, he couldn't help but grimace at the thought of his old teammates and the rest of the advisory council. At least he still had the reigns of power, no matter what others may say. Naruto would have been far worse off otherwise… of course, part of that was his mistake, revealing the container like that - what was he thinking? Oh yeah, it was to quell far worse rumors and other dangerous actions. He wouldn't be surprised if Danzo had somehow found out and leaked the rumor, forcing his hand but he couldn't prove it. If only he could…

A knock on the door interrupted his trip back through time, making him wonder who could want to speak to him before the shift change, when access to his office would become far more restricted.

"Come in."

Hiruzen blinked as Kakashi and Kurenai, two of his least likely jonin to ever walk into his office together, entered. There were just too many things wrong with this picture that Hiruzen almost missed their greetings. Still, it was unusual and the team standings weren't due till tomorrow. Just what was going on…?

"Sir… I'm not sure how to say this… Kakashi, you tell him."

Kakashi actually looked askance at Kurenai. _What in the world…?_

"Mah, fine. We think that… Naruto and Hinata did... did…" Kakashi looked ready to burst, as if he wanted to say something inappropriate, but wasn't, "Hell, I don't know what they did, but they did _something_. Oh, and the horizontal tango too."

Sarutobi blinked. Then he blinked again. Was he hearing things?

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said that Naruto – our Naruto Uzumaki – and Hinata – The Hyuuga Heiress – not only did something you cannot explain, but had… _sex?_"

Both jonins cringed but they nodded assent nonetheless. The Hokage screwed up his eyes and wished that they weren't a ninja village, that the headbands did not mean you were legally adult, that… He had the sudden feeling that he wanted to get roaring drunk, the consequences be damned.

"Does… Hiashi know?" He had to check.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other, back at him and he felt curiously detached even as his stomach didn't want to stay where it had been for all of his life and they shrugged – shrugged! – at him; he wanted to sit but he already was, so he just covered his face with his hands.

"Who else knows?" he sighed resignedly.

"We… don't know. Iruka, we think. The other genin on their teams, doubtfully… After that, who can say, if anyone?" Kakashi answered, his left hand waving his words away.

"I'm sure they suspect something; how much depends on what they think… All we have are suspicions. Sir… what they did…" Kurenai was hesitant as she spoke, and Hiruzen knew then that if they were more concerned about what they couldn't describe, then things were truly a mess.

_But what could be so disastrous beyond the political backlash that just the thought of the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto together would bring?_ Hiruzen shivered at the thought. And the way the two kept glancing at each other, hesitating spoke volumes.

"They seem," Kurenai arms waved expansively, "connected somehow." And she brought her hands together at that. "As if… as if they share… share…" Kurenai seemed to lack the words to convey her meaning, and Hiruzen knew a different tactic was called for.

"Why don't you try and describe what you saw that made you think this?"

Kakashi gestured for Kurenai to start, even as she tried to do the same with him. Sarutobi sighed and gestured for Kurenai to start, the pit in his stomach threatening to take more of his organs.

Kurenai straightened and began. "Hinata first showed anomalies in Team 8's final testing. She created several shadow clones and proceeded to use several of Naruto's trap and pranking skills. And I have noticed the unusual properties of Naruto's henge, which Hinata used to great effect, allowing Kiba and Shino to complete the objective as she played support. However, the spar I had her do against Shino the next day to see where I can help improve their skills there showed an even greater range of abnormalities, including summoning Naruto clones among her own. She also exhibited an unusual behavior of fighting another, stronger opponent. Finally, her Byakugan would activate without any sort of prompting that I could spot, especially as just the day before she used hand signs and called out her bloodline's activation phrase. Oh, and she sent a random clone off when I released them from the spars. Kakashi?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the explanation, as it was his first time hearing it. If this was related to what he was about to say… He coughed politely before starting.

"It started with my test, and how Naruto would summon Hinata clones along with normal shadow clones, when according to all sources he would not have looked at that girl twice. I, too, noticed his distraction as if fighting another opponent, though in his case it wasn't too much beyond his abilities to fight said invisible opponent. Another thing that caught my attention was when he would use unfamiliar hand signs and the Hyuuga's bloodline activation phrase to no visible effect. Finally, while he was otherwise preoccupied, out of clones and unable to do any jutsu's or techniques, a Hinata clone came and helped him out of said predicament."

The third Hokage looked incredulous at what the two said could mean. Kurenai and Kakashi also looked to be digesting each other's description of events. The implications were fairly impossible but that was what it seemed to be pointing to.

"Was there anything else?"

Kakashi and Kurenai once more looked at each other before turning back to the Hokage. Kurenai once more spoke up.

"Iruka had noticed something unusual as well. He told me that Naruto and Hinata, during their exams, would do their tests in eerie synchronization. When he checked their test sheets afterwards, they had the exact same answers in the exact same handwriting. The problem was that it was in Hinata's handwriting. As she was behind Naruto by several seats, this showed something highly unusual. Also, he told us to check Naruto's apartment, whereupon we found remnants of highly complex seal design and the lingering remnants of a certain smell…"

Both Kakashi and Kurenai looked a little uncomfortable at this. Hiruzen was reminded why politics and young ninjas made for some impossible complications.

"Didn't we go over Naruto's apartment last week, Kakashi? There was no sign of either smell or seal then…"

Kurenai was the first to say something once more. "So this means that this happened the night before he took his test? Oh, Hinata…" Kurenai covered her face with her hands.

"I take it she was the one to make the seals and initiate the… encounter?"

Kakashi sighed but nodded assent.

"Well, at least there's that… Better she initiated it than Naruto. Not that if anyone else finds out that they would say it was the other way around…" Sarutobi puffed on his pipe for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. "Let's try and keep this as much of a secret as possible. Inform your other genins to keep their mouths shut, as I assumed you already did?"

They both nodded once more.

"Now… we should figure out as much as we can about this, and figure out what we may need to do. I will inform Iruka tomorrow, as we may need him even as we need to tell him about keeping quiet. Any ideas?"

* * *

A/N: And this is the first chapter that has been Beta'd! Give a big round of applause to Miz636 for doing so! As she never heard of Naruto before me, it's quite unusual for her to pick this up for me... but as she was doing my other story, she said she would do this one too. So thanks again Miz636!

Yes, I'm trying to get longer chapters, and it is going to take me longer to do so... I'm still getting used to writing like this. Other things are now coming up, so don't expect the next chapter within the week either. I'll try and get up ASAP, but no promises.

Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews!


	7. Aftermath Unresolved

Hinata dreaded the return to the Hyuuga manor. After the seal had blackened and exploded, Hiashi was very quiet when he spoke. The marriage had to be called off, not that their guests seemed to have minded. Still, if it weren't for Naruto's comforting presence in the back of her mind, she wasn't sure if she wouldn't have broken down right then and there. Still, a seal of marriage and purity had never done that before; it could mean just about anything. She just hoped her father didn't think to check what she had done right before graduation…

_Can't be any worse than finding out about the Kyuubi, right?_

Hinata managed a faint smile at Naruto's encouragement. _I suppose not._

_At least you don't have to go through with the arrangement anymore._

_That's true._ Hinata nodded acknowledgement to the gate guards, branch members of the 'mighty' Hyuuga clan. It made her sad having such a division in the family.

"Lord Hiashi is waiting for you in the training room," one of the guards – _Kenji_ – said, returning her nod. The other guard – _Noburo_ – stayed silent.

As she was almost out of hearing range, she heard another person stopped by the guards. _Strange, we don't usually get guests this late at night. Wonder who it could be?_

_Why are you asking me? You're the one who's there!_

_Err, I was just thinking to myself, Naruto… I… do that from time to time…_

_Oh… _Hinata blushed hard as memories of her thinking time surfaced. She knew that Naruto was now witnessing that most of the time when she was thinking like that she was watching him… And Naruto's silence could mean just about anything. She tried not to think about that, even as she realized she had reached the training hall without remembering the intervening steps.

"Enter, Hinata."

Hinata shivered. Her father's voice felt like it held the abyss, empty and cold. Naruto's comforting presence almost quailed at it. Still, she somehow managed to slide the door open, stepping in quickly, lest her father find more at fault. With an almost palpable sense of relief she noted that only her father was in the room, sitting on the floor with his legs underneath him. She moved to sit in front of him, in the same position. She noted that the room seemed to be clear of everything but her and her father. His eyes closed as if meditating. She knew better, though; he had just shut off his Byakugan, and was resting his eyes. She had seen him do it often enough when alone and checking over the entire estates of the Hyuuga clan.

She could feel Naruto's surprise at a knock on his door, even as she waited for her father to speak. She knew that her father could keep her waiting for quite a while, especially if he was angry. He never showed his emotions, just that cold, hard gaze, making her feel small, insignificant, and worthless.

_You're not! You're not worthless! _Naruto's vehement denial seemed especially passionate. "_Oh, the old man wants me? Why didn't you say so?"_

Hinata almost blinked at Naruto's conversation with his teacher. It was… odd. Neither of them expected it. Still, it didn't seem to have any bearing on her. At least Naruto cheered her up a bit.

"Hinata, I do not know what you have done, but you have shamed us. I had wished to spare you this fate… The elders have agreed that you are no longer worthy of being of the main branch. You are to be placed in the branch family -"

Hinata couldn't hear her father any longer. She was to be sealed. Married off to a distant cousin. To never see Naruto again. No chance at freeing her family, her brother. Her hopes and dreams, burnt to ashes. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. No one was there. No escape, no -

_HINATA!_

Hinata snapped back into focus. Naruto's worry for her – _for her! –_ clearly broadcasted over their link. It was comforting, and she embraced Naruto's comforting presence within her mind. She had this; they couldn't take Naruto completely away from her.

Her father's words were now just a buzz, his lecture and disappointment washing over her. It didn't matter though. She smiled.

"-Todaki is a – Hinata?"

Hiashi stopped his lecture, noting something off, though his voice was still harsh. Would she get punished for not listening as well? The knock on the door and a muffled "Lord Hiashi?" told her that at least it was going to be put off. Still, why would someone interrupt now? Apparently, her father had the same thought, as he briefly activated his Byakugan.

"Kyoshi, may I ask why Kurenai is waiting with you out there?"

"She says the Hokage has summoned Lady Hinata. And that he wishes to speak to you as well, sir."

"Very well. Hinata, when we return, the sealing ceremony will be taking place. Be prepared."

Hinata could only nod nervously.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but scowl as he walked towards the Hokage's tower. Her father planned to place a seal on her! It didn't sit right with him, and both of them knew it. Kakashi gave him an odd glance, for all that Naruto noticed in his anger at their father. Learning about the caged bird seal was giving Naruto an itch, his hand unconsciously straying towards his stomach.

_Oh, how I wish we didn't have this seal._ Naruto realized he almost thought that that was his thought. Whatever Hinata did, it seemed to him that she wanted to be one with him as they said in marriages 'body, mind and soul,' though how he knew that…

_I think our memories are blending together…_

Naruto blinked at the thought. Easier said than done. Then he blinked again as he realized he and Kakashi had already climbed the tower stairs and were just now outside the Hokage's office. Hinata was also on her way. Would whatever Hinata had done merge them as one forever? It was a bit of a chilling thought for the both of them, as Hinata had never intended for that.

It wasn't long before they were at the Hokage's door. It was hard for Naruto to concentrate on his thoughts and his surroundings at the same time, but he was working on it. Hinata's training was helping him here. Of course, HOW she trained made him wonder. Apparently Sasuke didn't get ALL the girls. It was… an interesting revelation for Naruto.

_Naruto, the Hokage is talking to you._

Naruto gave a start, realizing that it was obvious he wasn't paying attention at all. Both Kakashi and the Hokage scrutinized him.

_Hinata, what if they know? What do we tell them?_

He could feel Hinata gulping at the thought. _As little as possible. Uhm, just say nothing for now?_

"Why don't we wait for Hinata to come, hm?" The Hokage smiled. It seemed that Naruto may have finally noticed his own little fan club. Naruto just sweated some more.

After what felt like an eternity to Naruto and Hinata, Hinata finally arrived before the Hokage's office, her father in tow. They were not looking forward to this discussion. Hiashi walked into the office with Hinata at his side, his face set like stone. Naruto was sure not even the Hokage could read what was in his face. Hinata's desire for his approval and constant dejection was not helping. Naruto sent her his encouragement.

* * *

Hiashi was careful not to show any emotions, any signs that would give his thoughts away. He hated having to play the games of politics, but that's what life wanted of him. And so he played it to his full abilities. Not even his daughter knew how much he cared for her, how much it tore him apart telling her that she would be sealed. Life was never fair, he knew that now. So he had to harden his heart as much as his face, so that the vicious jackals that surrounded and infiltrated the Hyuuga would not know his weaknesses. And yet… all his dreams, his goals just seem to slip from his grasp. Most of them had died with his brother. And now the rest would die with his eldest daughter. If only she could be more like Hanabi… without losing the core of what she was, like Hanabi had. It saddened him that his daughters went to the opposite extremes, and there was nothing he could do about it, it seemed.

He almost jerked when Hinata, who had the look of someone sent to the executioner's block, suddenly straightened and smiled. Something odd was going on there. Hinata had some mood swings, but suddenly becoming cheerful on her way to the Hokage's was not in character for her. Their escort also concealed their surprise, but Hiashi saw through that façade. Still, a new puzzle piece had been presented to him, and it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was looking into this puzzle. He fleetingly wondered if this was the reason they were being summoned but quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't have enough information yet.

"The Hokage is waiting for you inside. The others have already arrived."

The secretary/guard in front of the Hokage's office just gave Hiashi more information. Others were involved, which either meant something important or trivial to the Hyuuga. If it weren't for Yuuhi's guard of ANBU, he would be inclined towards the latter, making this trip a waste of his time. He knew that it would be the former, though, even if he couldn't see why yet.

As they entered the office, Hiashi took note of the others in the room. The Hokage was sitting behind a wooden desk, dressed in his Hokage robes. Kakashi Hatake, one of the village's elite of the elite, was also in the room, dressed in full gear. Hatake would have looked relaxed if Hiashi hadn't been trained to notice the minute details that gave away his taut muscles and very guarded and primed position. The ANBU took their hidden positions that only those who knew they were there would be able to even know about them. The container was there, already looking their way, relaxed and smiling at his little girl. Hiashi mentally clenched his fists, knowing that somehow Hinata had gotten closer to the pariah already, confirming the elders' decisions. Still, unless Hinata found out about the Kyuubi, this seemed a bit excessive. Not even the container knew, as far as Hiashi could recall. As the door shut, Hiashi noted the silencing seals activate. And more than average. It WAS serious. A tingle of worry wormed its way into his mind.

"I have been informed that Miss Hinata here has used a forbidden technique that she has previously displayed no knowledge of it." The Hokage spoke formally, his words like a stake through Hiashi's heart. Had his daughter fallen so far? As the Hokage continued, it seemed so, "And that s-class secrets have been revealed to her somehow. I ask you this, Naruto: were you the one to teach her that technique and/or tell her your secret?"

"I didn't teach Hinata anything! She found out and learned everything herself!" Naruto nodded as if that settled the matter. Hiashi could have cheerfully throttled him. All it did was confirm everything and made him wonder who slipped very important and deadly secrets. And which forbidden technique did his daughter learn anyway?

"Be that as it may, Naruto, Hinata should know the consequences of revealing said secrets to anyone else. I take it you know the consequences of telling anyone, Hinata?"

Hiashi noted the strange double nod of both Naruto and Hinata. He quickly noted that everyone else had too. This was highly unusual and very suspicious. He almost lost his control when he realized that Hinata no longer stumbled, blushed, or fainted around Uzumaki and hadn't since seeing him! Her finding out about the Kyuubi could account for it, if it weren't for his instincts screaming at him that it was in no way why she was more comfortable around the container. He couldn't seal her tonight, not without finding out where the leak of information came from. More and more, it looked like someone in the Hyuuga compound said something somewhere they shouldn't have. Accident or no, there were going to be some serious repercussions once he and his daughter returned to their home.

"Now, is there anything else you would like to share with us?" The Hokage's stern expression left him as he asked this question, setting off more alarm bells in Hiashi's mind. "Perhaps telling us why you felt the need to make shadow clones of each other?"

The two teens' eyes widened at that, before they quickly glanced at each other. Did they not know that was essentially what they did? Hiashi could tell that this same question went through everyone's head, if not precisely worded the same.

"Perhaps you could describe the fight you were in instead?" The Hokage swiftly redirected the two's thoughts.

The excited explanation that poured forth set off alarm bells so loud that Hiashi was surprised no one had lost their hearing. Making sense of the words that were so eagerly heaped upon their ears was another matter entirely.

"...And then I had to stop Shino from behind as Kakashi struck from my left, seeing as Kurenai stopped trying to attack us. And then…"

Hiashi felt he was missing something significant, something that the others were also registering, if their faces were anything to go by. The pronouns alone that Naruto kept using made Hiashi think that only Naruto was fighting three people at the same time, yet sometimes they seemed to indicate it was both of them or Hinata, even as he described just his one move against one opponent. If their Hokage had not signaled them all to silence, he would have spoken up after the first sentence. Still, it seemed that both jonins knew something about the fight and weren't quite as surprised. It also didn't help that his daughter chipped in with a nod to show that she agreed with Naruto. He had heard and noticed his daughter's unhealthy fascination with the boy. But he had thought it was exaggerated slander by those who wished ill upon his daughter. Apparently they were valid concerns.

"…then Kurenai poked me, and we passed out!"

"That was..." Even the Third had trouble grasping for something nice and appropriate to say about the disjointed fight. "…a very interesting description. You may go home now, Naruto. Hinata may as well, unless Hiashi has any objections?"

"Wait for me in the lobby, Hinata." Hiashi knew the command would be obeyed. It was one of the few things he could count on from her.

Both genin nodded before leaving, breaking the security seals. Once they left, Hiruzen reapplied them. Now they could discuss… whatever the hell it was that connected his daughter to the container. And perhaps he could find a way to hold off sealing his daughter.

* * *

_Will you wait with me?_

_Of course!_

The Hokage's secretary took no note of the two staying in the waiting room. After all, those who had brought them were still here.

* * *

When Hiashi left the Hokage's office only half an hour later, he was surprised to see both Naruto and Hinata sitting quietly next to each other, holding hands. This concerned him deeply. His daughter should not be consorting with the social outcast. It did not help with what the others discussed about what could have possibly happen between them during the short time that they could possibly have done something, though it did seem that the others were keeping something from him. His daughter's purity would have to be enforced so that a ruffian like Naruto would not sully her. But who to assign as her guard?

"Hinata." Hiashi's voice commanded respect, something that he had learned to perfect. It served him well even now, his daughter leaping to her feet and following in his wake out the door. Her backwards glance and the boy's nod and smile did not improve his mood.

Luckily, he had some elders to grill about loose tongues. Hinata's punishment would have to wait, especially if he could get it changed from being branded. Perhaps this was why that seal failed? He could see only too clearly someone sabotaging the seal to discredit him.

* * *

After Hiashi left, the Hokage turned to the last two still in his office. His eyes held the hardness of a man who had seen so much – perhaps too much. Still, they also held concern of a more personal and friendly nature. Both jonins gave him their full attention, even if it did not look like they were doing so.

"Is it wise to keep Hiashi from knowing what Hinata… did with Naruto?"

Sarutobi grimaced even as he turned to look out his window, watching Hinata dutifully following her father even as Naruto ran off the other way to his home. It was Kakashi who broke the silence next.

"Who knows what he would do? I just hope that whatever is going on between our two charges doesn't blow up in our faces… Something happened between them, beyond… well."

Kurenai just shook her head before turning to leave. She had her hand on the door when the Hokage's next words froze her to the spot.

"Tell me, how did Hinata manage to overcome her shyness around our young charge to actually do what she did?"

They all noted how none really wanted to come out and say what they knew happened, as if to make it all seem less real. They were still technically children, despite being trained to be eventual killers. Even if they were legally adults now.

Kurenai frowned as she thought over her charge's history very carefully.

"I… I do not know, sir. She always followed Naruto around when she wasn't reading her book." Kurenai blinked at her words, mouthing them again as the other two both looked at her in concern. She whirled to face Kakashi. "What color is your book?"

Both looked at her in confusion even as Kakashi pulled out his book and answered her.

"Orange."

Kurenai sagged. "Never mind." Kurenai nodded once to the Hokage before leaving, dismissing her thoughts on the black book.

Hiruzen sighed. "Dismissed."

The room was already empty.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this was a hard chapter to write. Let me into your character heads, damn you! Well, after months of agony, the chapter is finally out! I was hoping for something more, but... Well, here we are. Too bad I'm not making 10k word mark or 10 pages... but at least it's not super small either. Oh well.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as we move on to the next day - D-ranks! Growth! And subtle clues for our characters to perhaps catch (or not!)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Feelings & Frustration

Sakura knew that she finally got it through Naruto's thick skull that she didn't want anything to do with him when she went the whole day without Naruto once talking to her! True, he did look at her with such a weird look in his eyes, but it wasn't the doe-like eyes that she had grown to loathe so much.

Of course, Naruto was still a failure. Their first mission, a very lame one in her opinion, was moderately successful, no matter how much Naruto bungled it up! Sasuke, of course, saved the mission from being a failure. Now to actually get him to notice her…

Still, it seemed like everyone noticed Naruto's lack of speaking to her. Even Sasuke commented on it! Naruto's answer was kind of surprising in that he acknowledge Sakura's dislike of him and that he wanted to prove that he was different now… But he had stopped asking her out! Sakura felt as if she had finally gotten rid of an annoyance, one of her many obstacles to her love with Sasuke! She felt happy! Accomplished, even!

So why did it hurt so much?

* * *

Kurenai, although she would never allow it to show to her genin, was frustrated. Ever since the meeting with the Hokage, things had gone to relatively normally – or rather, to how she imagined it would go in the first place, if certain inconsistencies hadn't kept making themselves known. Shino and Kiba (and Akamaru) were behaving exactly as expected. Hinata would, too, if it weren't for little known clues that completely bypassed the other genins' notice. What got to Kurenai was how she would have missed those same clues had she not been looking for them.

Like how, at certain times, Hinata would 'space out.' Well, she would say she actually did, if weren't for the fact that Hinata was still very much aware of her surroundings even while having that faraway look in her eyes. But unlike her sparring time with Shino on the first day, nothing quite so drastic and obvious had appeared. Still, every clue gave her a bit more of the puzzle that Hinata had very quickly become. Naruto, of course, had nothing to do with it.

Right?

* * *

Sasuke was irritated. Ever since graduation, Naruto had been… off. At first, he took no notice of it and had written it off. But when Naruto failed to attract Sakura's attention away from him the other day (something that he would never admit to appreciating), Sasuke suddenly found himself taking interest. Admittedly, it was the day after they passed as genin… but he quickly noted the conflicted eyes of Naruto when he looked at Sakura, as if Naruto was no longer interested in her but still had lingering feelings. Was Hinata the reason for that? If so, how?

Shaking his head from such inane thoughts, Sasuke tried concentrating once more on his physical training back where… HE had trained him. Naruto wasn't his concern. He had much bigger concerns.

Still, he would never admit that this change of behavior from Naruto worried him.

* * *

It had barely been a week since Iruka noticed some changes to Naruto and Hinata… and having since talked to the Hokage, his head was left spinning. And now here he was, sitting at Naruto's favorite ramen stand, waiting for Naruto to come by so he could give him the talk. Teuchi and his daughter were already prepping for when he came by.

"So, do you think Naruto and Hinata look cute together?" Ayame asked, startling Iruka.

"Er… yeah! Yeah, they do…" Iruka mused. "I knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto for the longest time, but…"

"Yeah, he kept going on about Sakura before, didn't he? But he hasn't said a thing about her since he graduated… And while Hinata and Naruto do look cute together, they were also a bit creepy, you know?"

"Really?" Iruka perked up at this. "How so?"

"Weeeell…" Ayame looked around, prompting Iruka to also try and find eavesdroppers. "They seem to know what the other is thinking, and they eat in sync!"

"In sync?" questioned Iruka.

"Yeah, exact same movements and chewing patterns! It was eerie."

Iruka decided not to question Ayame's observation on chewing patterns. "Are you sure it wasn't Hinata mimicking Naruto? She does have the Byakugan…"

Ayame was already shaking her head. "No, because Naruto changed the way he eats… It's like he's using another set of habits that aren't his own. Naruto has always eaten enthusiastically, but now it seems more tempered, as if he's years of manners drilled into him."

"Naruto? With manners?" Iruka grinned ruefully.

"Yes! Exactly my point." Here, Ayame waved a ladle threateningly. "They also seem to act like an old married couple from what I can tell. Weird, isn't it?"

Iruka nodded. He had more pieces of the puzzle, but the picture was no closer to making any sense. And to think, Hinata initiated things! Iruka's brain started to hurt just trying to think of all the implications that meant.

"Oh! Hello, Naruto! Where's Hinata?"

Iruka blinked at the question Ayame asked. Did the both of them come here often enough in just a week to warrant that particular inquiry? He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, so he just turned to Naruto with a smile on his face to greet him.

"Hey, Iruka, can I ask you a question?"

Iruka was taken aback by the seriousness on the boy's face. It seemed that Naruto was conflicted about something and was really looking for advice. Was trouble already brewing for the new couple? Or was it something… more?

"Sure you can, you can ask me anything," Iruka responded, watching Naruto shrewdly. Ayame made an encouraging noise as Naruto displayed some of the strangest facial expressions Iruka has ever seen.

"How… how can someone tell what love is? 'Cause I thought I liked Sakura..."

Iruka couldn't help but feel a weight hit him with such a loaded question, even as Ayame's eyebrows rose in surprise. Still, for Naruto's sake, he would try and answer him.

"That's just it, isn't it Naruto? You **like** Sakura, you don't love her. What did you imagine you would do with her?"

Again, Naruto looked as if he was talking to somebody else, even as he tried to formulate a response. Was it the Kyuubi trying to feed him lies?

"I always thought I'd save her from enemy ninjas and show her how awesome I am…" Iruka felt worried when Naruto wasn't proclaiming this out loud as was his norm, instead talking as if afraid people would hear him. It gave him heart, though, as it showed that Naruto was really thinking about this and was really maturing.

"But could you see sharing your secrets with her, living everyday life with her, Naruto?" Iruka was grateful for Ayame cutting in. She knew how to cut right to the heart of the matter. Especially as it let him see Naruto thinking about this, one of his rare expressions that was purely him. It gave him heart that, as much as the Kyuubi was trying to influence him, Naruto was fighting back, making his own opinions and standing strong.

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, I guess not… I… thanks Iruka, Ayame."

And then Iruka got to see something even rarer – Naruto's true smile. He couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

It was later, as Iruka was heading home for the day, that he was stopped by Hinata.

"Thank you, Iruka, for helping Naruto. I really appreciate that."

Iruka blinked. "Did you see Naruto after I talked to him, then?"

Hinata blushed and looked away, even as he spotted the rest of her team a short distance away coming from the same direction Hinata did.

"I, uh, knew he was g-going to talk to you." He narrowed his eyes at Hinata's fidgeting. He couldn't help but think _liar._

"Alright. Let Naruto know that that's what I'm here for."

He blinked as he watched _Hinata_ gain the same facial expression as Naruto did earlier. He gave a hand sign to Kurenai.

"He knows, Iruka. Thank you."

Kurenai gave a nod behind her genin's back as they came closer. Kiba's exuberant personality reminded Iruka a bit of Naruto's.

"Hey, Hinata! Don't run off like that! We already graduated from the academy; no need to go back to Iruka!"

As Kiba continued to talk to Hinata, Iruka couldn't help but notice that Hinata seemed happier for the first time in his memory. Glancing at Kurenai, he knew that she was looking at Hinata similarly. Somehow, he knew that his conversation with Naruto was related somehow, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how.

* * *

Hiashi couldn't help but wonder at his daughter's exuberance on this day, a week since the disastrous attempt at engaging her. He had hoped that the engagement would keep her from getting the caged seal. The way the seals had backfired baffled him, not that he would ever admit that. At least his daughter learning of the Kyuubi through some unknown means helped. He had to keep up the pretense that one of the elders let it slip to keep them on their toes, but he knew that that wasn't true… but since he had no better answer, what better way to keep things at an impasse than one possible treason conspiracy?

Sipping his tea, Hiashi couldn't help but worry about when the whole thing would fall apart. And if that wasn't enough, the older branch members could tell that what happened to Hinata would likely seal their fate. If only his nephew could see that as well.

Sighing and setting down his tea, Hiashi also contemplated how else Uzumaki had affected Hinata… and what she had done. For he knew the Hokage and the other jonins had kept something from him. What, he didn't know… but he knew that it involved Hinata, and she wasn't telling either. Though seeing his daughter go by earlier at the happiest she'd been since before that time…

He grimaced. It seemed that his daughter had _fallen in love_ with Uzumaki. That didn't sit right with him, no matter what either of the two's status. And if that smile was anything to go by… Hiashi would break the boy if he ever broke her heart. He both hoped for and dreaded the day that would come to pass… because, while he could break the boy, he didn't want his daughter to feel such heartache.

WHY did she have to fall in love with the worst possible person?

* * *

Weeks later, Kakashi could admit even he was vexed. Training and getting his unit to become a cohesive team was difficult enough, but the enigma that Naruto represented was getting to him, much less how Hinata was connected to it. Kurenai, sitting across from him, had voiced similar opinions. Iruka, sitting to his right, looked equally pole-axed. To his left, Asuma was watching them amusedly. Kurenai had told Asuma Sarutobi a week ago about their little problem due to the nature of their relationship as Kakashi found out when Asuma joined them earlier today. Of course the Hokage's son would somehow find his way into knowing about one of the most secretive investigations the Hokage had ever given. Admittedly, it was also one that didn't involve anyone's death, which was a really refreshing change of pace.

"How in the name of the log do they manage it? And how long have they been at this, now?" Kurenai's voice cut through Kakashi's thoughts with equal amounts of frustration.

Iruka shrugged. "If what Hiashi has said is true, then Hinata has been doing it for a couple weeks now. Kakashi here can confirm it, though."

"Yes, somehow Hinata has been… _appearing _in Naruto's room for almost two weeks now. How she does it is still a mystery as Naruto's apartment has several safety features that the best seal master has installed that blocks things such as the shunshin. On top of that, no alarm has triggered, which, for someone to do what Hinata does, should be setting it off! It makes no sense!"

Everyone stared at Kakashi as his voice rose in volume with each point he was trying to make. It was a rare thing to see Kakashi so worked up.

"They hadn't had a repeat performance, now, have they?" Asuma grinned as Kurenai shot him a look.

"No, that they haven't. Apparently Hinata just goes and snuggles up to Naruto like he's a teddy bear. If it weren't for the security concerns and Hiashi's panic, I would say it would even be cute."

Iruka blinked. "Does Hiashi know?"

"No," Kakashi was shaking his head as he responded, "he only knows that she appears in a secure location. I think he suspects, though. But the Hokage is trying to keep it on a need-to-know basis. Also, I think Hiashi doesn't want it confirmed."

Kurenai grimaced. "Hiashi is using this to keep the elders in check. Surprisingly well, I might add. But he knows he can't hold them off forever. At least the elders know Hiashi is telling the truth when they demanded answers from the Hokage behind his back. Ha."

Kakashi grinned at the memory. At least that was kept private, so that no one else knew about Hinata's little… disappearing act.

"What about the other genins? Have they noticed anything?" Asuma's voice arrested Kakashi's trip down memory lane abruptly.

"Shino has for sure, as much as he tries to hides it," Kurenai replied. "Kiba's nose is telling him something he doesn't understand, and I hope that it stays that way… but I know he's due to be told about that part of his scent by his clan soon. I'm not sure how that's going to go down. I just hope he doesn't say anything about Hinata to his clan."

"Best tell him not to say anything that he smells of his team to his clan 'til after he talks with you first, then. That should help." Asuma was nodding at his own words.

"Right. I'm not sure what to do about Shino… he seems to at least be keeping it to himself at the moment, at least."

"Hmm, yes. Unless something develops there, best to leave the Aburame alone. The clan is notorious for keeping things close to their chest, but what clan doesn't? Just make sure he talks to you before telling his clan anything, is all. I doubt he really needs to, but it may help reinforce Kiba if he feels that he isn't being singled out for this."

"Good idea, the Inuzuka clan is all about group efforts, after all," Iruka confirmed. "How about your genin, Kakashi?"

"Sakura, I think, is just happy Naruto isn't following her around anymore. Sasuke, though… the team dynamic is off. Don't get me wrong, he and Naruto seem to get along fine… but there's this undercurrent, especially when Sakura is around. It's like Sasuke expects Naruto to get her off of him, and Naruto is no longer playing by the rules. It throws everyone off their game. Sasuke blows Sakura off, Naruto blows her off, and Sakura just cheers from the sidelines. What's worse is that Sakura doesn't realize it! I need to get her to take things seriously and at the same time get both of her teammates to include her."

Kakashi sighed before continuing, "And both know that something is up with Naruto. I've already told them both not to tell anyone else, and Sasuke is amendable to it… but Sakura is getting increasingly withdrawn. If it isn't one problem, it's another!" Kakashi made simple, if exaggerated, hand gestures at his final sentence.

"Give 'em a C Rank."

Asuma's statement caught the other three off guard. Kakashi and Kurenai both began to nod.

"What? No!" Iruka shouted indignantly. "They're just children, not ready for such things!"

All three jonins turned to him and stared at him. Iruka glared back defiantly. It was Kurenai who spoke first.

"They are no longer yours to coddle, Iruka."

"They are _ninja _now, children second." Asuma was next with his steady voice.

"They need to wake up to the realities of life. Besides, it's not like I'm going to take them on nightmare mission. The most trouble we should face is some bandits." Kakashi's hard-edged voice softened at the end, smiling reassuringly at Iruka.

Iruka studied Kakashi's masked face for a moment before he sighed and dropped his head, conceding defeat.

"So be it."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this chapter gave me lots of problems... And so is the chapter for my other story. Blah. Probably also doesn't help that I have gotten ideas for more new stories... oh well. Excuses, excuses.

I'll have the next chapter up whenever. Thanks again to my Beta Miz636, and thanks to all who eagerly enjoyed this story. I would also like to note that I have gotten these ideas from other stories, just not necessarily from this fandom. Cookies and kudos to those who can guess these sources!

...also, let me know if I'm forgetting anything in these author notes, cause I feel like I am.


End file.
